The Unforgotten
by gingerry
Summary: Satu malam milik Pansy yang tak akan pernah dilupakannya...


**Disclaimer :** Karekternya sih punya tante JKR, gw cuma minjem :3

* * *

Pansy tak pernah merasakan hal ini seumur hidupnya ketika dia melihat Harry mencium Ginny. Namun Pansy tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dia tidak bisa mengoyak batasan antara Slytherin dan Gryffindor. Batasan antara _pureblood_ dan _halfblood_. Memang kenyataannya dimasa yang lalu Pansy termasuk kedalam orang yang mengakui adanya keharusan pemisahan antara _pureblood_ dan _halfblood/mudblood_. Tapi ternyata hal itu berbalik menikamnya, dia hanya bisa berdiri merasakan sakit yang tersisa.

Pansy tak akan pernah mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Darah Slytherin-nya memaksa untuk selalu menjaga sikapnya, tidak boleh memperlihatkan kelemahannya kepada _musuh_nya. Tapi Pansy hanya gadis belasan tahun biasa yang juga merasakan cinta, bukan seekor ular berbisa yang hanya bisa merusak.

Namun sekarang dia hanya bisa mundur dan berbalik arah, tidak mungkin untuk meraih apa yang berada di pikirannya sekarang, dia tidak yakin. Bahkan dia tidak yakin bahwa Harry Potter mengingat semuanya. Pansy bukan seperti yang dikatakan banyak murid Hogwarts, _Slytherin bitch_. Benar memang dia selalu bergonta-ganti pasangan, namun bukan untuk mengajak mereka tidur. Pansy masih bersih. Tapi sekarang dia merasa sangat kotor, ketika lelaki yang diharapkannya tidak mengingat semua kejadian itu.

Satu kejadian yang membuat penilaian Pansy akan Harry berubah total, hanya satu malam. Satu malam ketika tim Quidditch Hogwarts memenangkan tantangan yang diberikan oleh tim Quidditch Irlandia dalam rangka pertandingan persahabatan. Dalam pertandingan itu Harry dan Draco menjadi rekan satu tim, untuk membela Hogwarts tentunya. Satu kejadian lain yang sungguh tidak bisa ditemui lagi kapan pun. Harry dan Draco menjadi mitra. Kau bisa membunuh dirimu untuk diberikan kepada setan untuk melihatnya lagi.

Dan mereka menang. Lalu mereka berpesta.

Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin dan Gryffindor semua tumpah ruah dalam kemeriahan euphoria mereka. Tidak ada hadiah. Hadiah mereka hanyalah status bahwa murid Hogwarts dapat mengalahkan tim dari negara lain, tim yang pernah mengikuti Piala Dunia Quidditch. Maka Pansy pun tak bisa menolak untuk merayakan pesta. Pesta adalah sebagian dari dirinya. Maka dia bergabung dengan para Slytherin untuk merayakan ini, karena Draco juga termasuk salah satu yang memenangkan pertandingan. Draco kaptennya. Awalnya Pansy dan teman wanita se asramanya mengolok-olok bagaimana seorang Harry Potter tidak dapat mengalahkan Draco untuk menjadi kapten kali ini. Dan mereka tertawa mengikik akan gurauan mereka. _Slytherin deserves to get that pride._

Dan Slytherin tidak akan pernah kehilangan cara untuk menyelundupkan Firewhisky. Mengkonsumsinya di salah satu ruang kosong. Hanya ada Slytherin dan tim quidditch yang tersisa. Firewhisky, satu hal yang menjadi penyebab perubahan pada otak Pansy, meninggalkan bekas yang tak hanya semalam hilang. Kesalahan fatal pertama adalah ketika Draco memberikan satu gelas Firewhisky kepada Harry Potter. Draco melirik Pansy, mereka memang merencanakan menipu Harry yang lugu itu dengan Firewhisky. Mereka bertaruh jika Harry tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana bentuk dan rasa Firewhisky, dan benar, Harry menghabiskannya dalam satu kali teguk. Lalu Pansy mendekat, memberikan gelas kedua, Harry yang setengah tidak sadar akibat meminum FIrewhisky langsung dengan santainya menghabiskan yang kedua. Pansy dan Draco hanya terkekeh dalam kebisuan. Mereka menang.

Dan ketika itu, Harry menarik lengan Pansy dan mencium bibirnya penuh-penuh. Mata Pansy terbelalak kaget, mendorong Harry menjauh. Dia mengusap bibirnya yang berasa Firewhisky itu, hangat. Tak ada respon dari sekitarnya, bahkan anehnya tak ada yang melihat apa yang dilakukan Harry padanya. Padahal Pansy sedikit berharap mereka menangkap basah perlakuan Harry barusan. Tapi, _alas_, bahkan Draco menghilang entah kemana. Kelas kosong hanya menyisakan beberapa orang dan semuanya mabuk.

Harry mendekati tubuh Pansy. Reflek Pansy menjauh, tapi kemampuan seeker memang tidak bisa diremehkan, tangan Harry menangkap lagi lengan Pansy. Kali ini menariknya pelan kearah tubuhnya. Wajah Pansy berada tak jauh dari wajah Harry, hanya beberapa sentimeter, bahkan ujung hidung mereka saling bertabrakan. Harry mendesis, "Kau cantik."

Bau firewhisky berhembus dari mulut Harry. Hanya bau firewhisky. Cukup mengherankan bahwa Harry memiliki nafas yang segar, tak seperti beberapa teman lelakinya yang terkadang ada yang bau. Dan perkataannya, orang bilang jika ada yang mabuk karena Firewhisky yakinlah bahwa yang dikatakan olehnya adalah kejujuran. Apakah Harry mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Pansy bimbang. Didalam dadanya bergerak perasaan aneh. Berputar, semakin cepat ketika bibir Harry mendarat di balik cuping kupingnya. Pansy tak dapat menahan suaranya yang bergetar ketika membalas, "Kau juga_ seeker_ yang hebat." Berkati Pansy nantinya, mengatakan hal yang tak pernah akan terucap. Bagaikan orang yang dimabukkan oleh Firewhisky, inikah rasanya?

Tangan Harry mengunci tubuh Pansy dalam pelukannya. Pansy tak bisa berkutik, posisinya begitu aneh dengan gelas di tangannya. Tapi mengapa begitu nyaman? Maka Pansy melepaskan keraguan dalam dirinya, mengikuti irama yang dibuat oleh pria yang membekapnya erat. Mereka merapat ke sisi kelas yang sepi, merepet Pansy melawan dinding. Tangan Harry mengambil alih gelas yang dipegang Pansy, meletakkannya ke atas dinding yang dibuat mencuat dari yang lain. Menatap Pansy seperti dia tidak pernah meminum Firewhisky. Tatapan teraneh namun menenangkan yang tak pernah dilihat Pansy. Bagaimanapun darah Slytherin yang mengalir di tubuh Pansy, jika dihadapkan oleh momen yang seperti ini, demi Merlin.. Pansy akan menyerah.

Jemari Harry menelusuri rahang Pansy, menelungkupkan tangannya di pipinya lalu menciumnya perlahan; lembut tapi bergairah dan ada arti lain disana. Pansy mendaratkan tangannya di bahu Harry, perlahan menyusuri rambut berantakan milik Harry. Mereka saling terpaut, saling lebur dalam satu hal tanpa mereka sadari betapa mereka sebenarnya saling membutuhkan. Karma mendatangi tiap orang tanpa pandang bulu. Setiap orang pasti akan menerima karma atas apa yang mereka lakukan dan ucapkan.

Dan malam itu Pansy menerima karma terindah.

Pansy mengibas-kibaskan kepalanya pelan. Berusaha melupakan malamnya, dan menikmati karmanya yang lain. Dia terlambat mengucap cinta kepada Harry. Tiga pagi sesudahnya, ketika Pansy berharap Harry datang kepadanya, namun dia mendapati hal yang sebaliknya. Harry mengumumkan siapa perempuan beruntung yang mendapatkan untaian kata 'I love you' darinya. Tapi Pansy tak akan menganggap dia kalah dari seorang Ginny Weasley. Karena Pansy pernah mendapatkan keindahan didalam harinya yang mungkin tak akan pernah seorang Ginny Weasley rasakan.

Pasti.

* * *

**an.**

Wahahaha, abal banget. Cuma jadi dalam satu jam doang. Abisan, ada ide kalo ga ditumpahin sekalian bakalan lupa. Ini first draft, ga ada pake beta reader. Jadi kalo banyak yang salah harap beritahu gw. Bahasa gw ga seperti para dewa di IndoHogwarts, tulisan gw ga sebagus dan serapih milik para master fanfic--jadi maapin yah. Saya membuka kritik, saran, makian, pujian (paling utama) dari kalian semua, makanya injek tombol review yak :D

Kalo ada cerita yang mirip, mungkin itu hanya kebetulan. Karena saya penggemar fanfic, mungkin ada salah satu dari cerita yang gw baca muncul di permukaan otak saya. Jadi, harap maklum. Saya juga masih amatir ini :)

Oh yeah. Happy Ramadhan, all :)


End file.
